Super Guardian
by reverb22
Summary: Sorry had problems but this is A postpre REBOOT so R&R thnaks


**Reboot: Super Guardian**

Hi thanks for reading my first fan-fic hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot or any of the characters that will come up except three: Bill, Em's and spikes.

I COME FROM THE NET,

THROUGH SYSTEM, NETWORKS

& SPRITES TO THIS PLACE...

MAINFRAME,

MY FORMAT GARDIAN

TO MEND & DEFEND

TO DEFEND MY FRIENDS

THERE HOOPES & DREAMS

TO DEFEND THEM FROM ALL THEIR

ENAMIES

_**Chapter one**_

In the super computer in one of the floating buildings there was a cadet training to be a Guardians, he was top of his grade and soon with be a Guardian.

He also has a secret?

But he told no one, his name was Bill. He is wearing a blue jump-suit with golden pads that goes around the top of the arms, a black & gold belt around his whist black boots and silver armbands on both arms.

Bill has black hair, blue eyes and green skin and the secret that he's told no one that he's in love with mentor Guardian Em's.

Who happens to be the top Guardian? She has the same clothes has Bill but her hair was red and her skin was blue.

Bill was heading to the main complex were Em's said to meet her because she had a surprise, he didn't know what it is but his heart was racing with the thought of going to she her.

Then bill heard the main alert of virus, then he herd "**All Guardians' report to main complex worm virus detected".**

Bill heart just stop for a second, then he ran to the main complex, when Bill got there he saw the virus, the virus looks like he did but had no clothes on orange skin spikes all over it body and it had a tail that look like a spike, he also had silver hair.

Bill was about to go and help when Em's stop him by saying "Bill stand down"

Bill was shocked but when he saw her eyes with tears in them Bill face went from shocked to sadness.

Em's say with force "you don't have a keytool, so stand down!"

Then Bill said with force as well "I don't need a keytool I just want to help so why"! When Em's spoke she did with sadness and love in her voice

"You are only a cadet and I don't want you to get hurt...** I LOVE YOU TO MUCH!"**

When she said he last part she had put both arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. Bill was shocked at first when she put her arms around his neck but he put his arms around her whist.

when she kissed his cheek he kissed her full on the lips she did not back away just kissed back after what felt like many mega cycles they broke apart Bill trying to catch his breath looked her in her eyes and said "I...LOVE...YOU...TOO"

Em's said "Yeah I know you do that's why I don't want you there because" but she didn't finish the sentence because she turns around and run in to the fight.

Bill shouted at her "**EM'S"** but she was gone.

Bill then started to feel the ground shake, he turn around and saw the ground cracking in his direction then pass under him and in the direction of the Guardians and to Em's.

The look of horror in his eyes Bill thought "_Even if I don't have a keytool I'm going to help"_ then he ran towards the Guardians at top speed when Bill turned the an corner and saw Guardians fighting the worm virus

But they were not up to it because he saw the Guardians get knocked to the ground and their key tool fly off them and the Guardians disappear.

Bill was looking around and then saw Em's fighting the virus, Bill could tell that the virus was winning because Em's was fatigued and the virus showed no signs of fatigue so his program was running fast with the thought of Em's dying.

But he put that to the side and ran to help Em's without a keytool, when bill got to Em's side he was just in time to save her from the virus.

Bill just stood there looking at the virus with his face dark and evil eyes but he was interrupted by a blur from his side that he knew as Em's then a split second later he saw the virus smile and whipped around his tail at Em's sent her flying into a brick wall.

Bill ran to Em's when he got to her he found that she was embedded into the wall. Bill ran over and pull her out into his arms with her head on his should, he then put her slowly down with her head resting on his lap then bushing her hair out of her lovely face and stared at her with loving eyes.

Em's stirred then looking at Bill said "Guardian Bill promise me that you will kick that S.O.B ass". Em's was fading fast so she didn't have time she pulled off her icon off her jump-suit and gave it to him and said "keep this will you at all times, so I can be with you always I LOVE YOU?.."

Bill took the icon and said "yes I will get that S.O.B I promise & I love you too... wait you called me Guardian why"

Em's said "because you were going to get your keytool today but it was damage and is in the repair shop for repairs, I added something that I found that I think you like but we don't know it works anymore."

Em's keytool made a noise and Em's said before her keytool flew away with tears running down her face "get your keytool and defeat that monster Bill"

Em's faded away.

Bill had tears running down his face then shouted "NO!"

When Bill stop he looked up not the same dark and evil look as before when he save Em's but the look was darker.

He got up and ran fast like a blur to the repair shop and there was no one there, then he saw the keytool it had a small red cylinder on the side and a small blue grog the centre of it and it was in a containment unit he walked over to the unit pushed the release button and the keytool flew up span in the air and then flew down and attached itself to bill left arm.

The keytool exchange code when the keytool stop bill was ready for action but then there was a massive white light surrounding him coming from the keytool,

Then as soon as it came the light faded bill didn't know what happen so he looked to see if anything changes but nothing has.

But what he didn't see was Em's icon lit up as well; Bill said "status" from the red cylinder it transformed into a screen showing status. When Bill saw the name of the keytool his eyes tiered up again because the name was Em's 2.0.

Bill then looked at what he had to work with:

Keytool: 50 repaired

Battering ram: Disabled

Narrow beam: Disabled

Shields: Disabled

Power shot: Enable

Game stats: Enabled

Portals: Enabled

Unknown: Enable...?

when read the last one unknown he said "unknown what does that do, I find out later but for now that virus is going down big time" with evil eyes bill said the last bit with. Like before he ran like a blur to is he left the virus?

Bill had ran in search of the worm virus he's nicknamed Spikes, bill ran outside and looked around and saw that spikes going after the cadets and bill ran in font of the virus like a blur again he was going so fast that it look like he teleported in font of the virus.

Bill said "Hey there SPIKES! What you up to"

While Bill was saying this he was looking at the virus with very cruel expression.

The virus said "Spikes hay? Why you say that to me? I here to hurt so keep away."

The virus tries to get by but Bill stopped him again and said

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BUT STREIGHT TO HELL!"

Bill said this forceful that the virus stepped back a bit. The virus stopped at then started to walking towards Bill and said

"You going first" Spikes lunges at Bill

But Bill moves out the way before the virus got to him and kicked the virus sending him into a wall like he did to Em's.

Spikes jumps from the wall to the floor and looks at bill with evil eyes,

Bill face had a smile on it and he arched one eye brow.

Spikes was getting mad now and ran at Bill trying to kill him with his razor sharp nails,

But Bill asked Em's (keytool) that can she get the shield working and she said on the screen "_I'll try_".

Just when Spikes was about to get to Bill,

his keytool shot out a golden light that went up his arm and stopped just above his shoulder and just below his fist and when

Spikes got there Bill put up the shield and blocked his attack and sent him back into the wall again and Spikes pulled himself out of the wall again and looked at bill with venom in his eyes

Then ran at Bill again trying to hit him but could not lay a finger on him he was moving to fast for him to hit.

Unlike the other entire Guardians' Bill was the first to move this fast so the virus was getting mad by the minute.

Bill was mad but knew that if you get too mad you start to make mistakes so he focused on defeating the virus.

While Bill was dodging the virus attacks he had formed a plan on how to defeat him,

When Spikes came at him again Bill shouted "Em's portal"

The keytool sent a beam out and silver sphere appeared and when Spikes was near Bill,

He moved fast and kicked the virus into the portal and then went in after it.

In another system that has two cities and the system was called mainframe there was a little sprite playing hover ball with some friends but in the middle of where they was playing a silver sphere appeared and Spikes and Bill came out of it,

Spike saw that he wasn't in the super computer anymore.

Spikes saw a sprite and went after him but Bill got in front of him and kicked Spikes again sending him into another wall.

Bill looked at the sprite and said "run kid, save yourself this net virus will not harm you"

The boy looked shocked, Bill also said "_what's your name Sprite_?"

The sprite just stared and then said slyly "_Welman Matrix s-s-sir_"

Bill said "_you better get going and tell anyone you see to get out of here OK!"_

Welman nodded and race away as fast as he could.

Bill then looked at Spikes and said "_Now, now Spikes don't go doing that again_"

Spikes had got him out of the wall and were standing there looking at Bill with evil eyes.

Bill looked at Spikes they were about to fight again but they heard

"_INCOMING GAME_!"

Bill looked up and saw the purple game cube started to come down in a purple vortex.

Bill then ran at the virus, Spikes was shocked and was about to ran to get away from Bill

But Bill had moved so fast that he was trapped so he was not going anywhere.

Bill said to the trapped virus "_you're coming with me Spikes_!"

The game cube came down around the two pulling them into the game.

Welman just looked at the cube and said "_Net what is the Net_?"

Inside the game cube Bill was looking around and saw that Spikes was running to a car that had a big engine on the back with two big wheels on each side a long body with a small wheel on each side, on the engine it had four exhaust pipes and the color of the body was black and red stripes going a cross the body.

Bill saw spikes get in to the car and race off, Bill quickly pressed his icon twice and said "_REBOOT_" a tube of green light surrounded bill and his jump-suit started to change his top changed to a white T-shirt with a blue jacket, his bottoms change into blue jeans and his boots changed into trainers then the green light faded he was standing there in a pose.

Bill said "Em's game stats" the keytool pulled a screen out and showed the stats Game was called

**NITRO ground** and the player must win First place on the track. The keytools screen went back to normal so then he looked around for his car then he found it, the look of it was like a NASCAR racer

But the colour was blue with red and yellow frames going a cross it the back tyres were just a bit bigger than the front tyres so bill raced into the driving seat, hit the ignition and the engine started with a roar.

Bill slammed his foot on the accelerator pedal and the rear wheels screeched and a warm smell of hot burnt rubber filled the air,

Then you hear a "_YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA"_

Now Bill was burning down the track after Spikes.

Bill was racing a long and saw Spikes up ahead so he starts moving up fast behind him,

He tried to move pass him but Spike kept in front.

Bill then ask his keytool for help, again the screen came out and the screen said

"_Unknown_?"

Bill looks and said "_OK, let go for it Em's Unknown!"_

All bill saw was a flash of light from the keytool and next thing Bill knows he has two keytools one still on his left arm and one that has attached itself to his right,

Bill eyes widened with shocked with what had just happen.

The keytool has become two and has double the amount of power now then before, he found out that he can communicate between each keytools so he picked up the keytool on his right arm and placed it to on the steering wheel and said

"_Em's drive the car and I will go & get spikes by jumping to his car_."

So Bill started to clamber out the window and pulled himself onto the front & bill was standing about to jump to Spikes car

But he was far away so he said into his keytool "Em's get closer, so I can jump to get Spikes!"

You then hear the engine roar faster and the car gained more speed and the car was up behind spikes racer.

Bill was still holding on the front with the wind running throughout his hair and when the car was just behind the racer,

Bill jumped onto the back of the racer and started to get to the driver Spikes.

But Spikes saw him jump and tried to knock him off by swerving.

Bill was swinging from side by side with the swerving racer but managed to keep his grip and made it to the driving seats he pulled the driver's door open

Bill did a double kick and hit Spikes to the passenger and hit his head on the door

But he quickly recovered to hit Bill back hard on the chest right where his icon causing his icon to change back and forth from Game sprite mode and Guardian (a triangle keeps appearing and disappearing on his icon).

Bill looked down at his icon and then looked at Spikes with discuss and said

"If I'm going down then you're coming with me!"

They started to fight; hitting each other and Bill was fast so the blows were not as powerful as they were.

Spikes looked at Bill with shock

But kept on fighting but in they end bill shouted "Em's capture net".

Gold net came out of his keytool and rapped itself around Spikes holding him still in the passenger seat.

Bill stopped the car on the side of the road, got out of the car and said into his keytool "Em's stop the car"

And the NASCAR stops right beside him he looks back at Spikes and said

"Spikes you're never going to hurt or harm another sprite or Guardian ever again because I'm going to change you into a game sprite and you will have to play this game over and over again, bye".

Bill pointed his keytool at Spikes and said "Em's format"

A green beam was sent out of Bill keytool, a green tube surrounded spikes.

When the tube had faded bill found that it worked spikes had transformed into a game sprite he had Black hair, blue skin that has a scar on his right eye, he was wearing a black jump-suit on.

Bill then got back into his car and said "Em's reset" and the two keytool rejoined into one

Then Bill pressed he accelerator pedal and shifted into gear and with a roar of the engine the car was off,

With the warm smell of burnt rubber again.

With the Spikes defeated all he had to do is win the race but then he looked at his icon that was still changing and wondered with his icon keep changing will he be able to leave the game or go with the game when finished.

Bill then saw the first place car in the distance, he then shift gear and zoomed off after the car,

Bill was racing along came up right behind the first car driver, the car looked the same as Bill's

But the colour was different the colour was all black.

So Bill went to pass him on the right but the car in front just swerved in front of Bill,

So Bill tried to go left and the car in front swerved again

So Bill made a plan to get pass the car so he tried to go right again the car swerved

And Bill went left so now the car was on his right and the car was about to ram Bill off the road

But Bill hit the nitro and a green & yellow flame came out the back and the car was gone.

The other car ram himself off the road so now Bill in first place and Bill kept on driving then asked Em's

"My icon broken, what's going to happen to me when I reach the finish?"

Em's pulled the screen out and it said

" I scanned your icon and it needs repairing I can do that but it's going to take a long time to repair because I need repair as well, so I can put you in staytus and pull you out when repairs are complete, so what do you think?

Bill just looks at the road and said

"If that what's got to happen then so be it OK hitting nitro!"

Bill pressed the nitro button and the green & yellow flames appeared and the roar of the engine made the car zoom right over the last part of the track and over the finish line.

So the last thing Bill was thinking of was Em's his love and how much he missed her, and then there was nothing?

So how do you like my first part of my first story I like to hear your views thanks to you for reading it.

And thank to avidgokufanthanks for the changes and help if you still find anything wrong with it

Also Bill is not Bobs Farther and sorry for the wait of the next chapter but I working on in so stay tuned


End file.
